


Moments and Memories

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, If you need fluff after Amy's killer fic i got you babe, SuperCorp, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: Lena and Kara are getting married, Lena seems to reflect on memories that managed to make this wedding happen.___Dimly lit lanterns were draped around the venue, tables decorated with white table cloths and complimented with pink tulips that acted as the centrepiece, all surrounding the wooden dance floor.Guests had surrounded the dance floor, all eyes on the two women dancing together in the centre. Foreheads touching, arms wrapped around one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics signifying flashbacks.  
> Song of their first dance is Make it to me - Sam Smith.

Dimly lit lanterns were draped around the venue, tables decorated with white table cloths and complimented with pink tulips that acted as the centrepiece, all surrounding the wooden dance floor.

Guests had surrounded the dance floor, all eyes on the two women dancing together in the centre. Foreheads touching, arms wrapped around one another.

_You're the one, designed for me…_

Kara whispered the lyrics softly to her wife, their faces hidden by a veil of brunette and blonde curls. The blonde's hand coming up to caress Lena's cheek, pulling her close in order to kiss her softly, unable to stop smiling as the two of rocked gently to the rhythm of the music.

Green eyes found blue as Lena beamed and pressed her lips to Kara’s once more, she couldn’t quite believe this was real. A Luthor and a Super, not just working together but **married.**

**______**

_When she received the text from Kara to meet her at the nearby coffee shop for a date, Lena thought it was a joke. A date? Kara Danvers had asked her on a date. Sure they flirted but Lena just assumed it was friendly, she never guessed the pastel-clad reporter held romantic feelings towards her._

_She was undeniably nervous as she walked towards the small café finding the smiling blonde waiting outside for her. The clouds were thick and heavy with the threat of rain as Lena approached Kara, only to be greeted with blue eyes full of surprise._

_“You came…” Kara wrapped Lena in a warm hug, Lena melted into the embrace inhaling the sweet fruity scent that always accompanied Kara. “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way y’know?” Kara mumbled the words against Lena’s shoulder as if embarrassed. Lena pulled out of the embrace, moving a hand to gently cup Kara’s cheek_

_“How could I not feel that way about you?” Lena replied softly, eyes scanning the features of the woman before her, as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Kara’s hand move to intertwine her fingers and tug Lena towards the door of the café with such strength._

_An hour of dreamy looks and fleeting touches at wrists and fingers, as drinks went cold left untouched as their conversation distracted them. Lena realised she was already hopelessly in love with this woman._

_The date ended abruptly as Lena’s phone rang beckoning her back to L-Corp to deal with some emergency with an investor. She pressed lips to Kara’s cheek whispering a small thank you before hurrying out of the café._

____

Lena was brought back to the present as Kara lifted Lena’s hand to her mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on her ring finger, smiling against the gold band that now sat on the finger.

The song had ended and she was approached by people, her family. Alex wrapping her in a tight hug  
“Take care of my baby sis, hey Luthor?” she whispered barely suppressing a sniffle, evident of tears she’d shed while watching their first dance.

Kara had been dragged off by Maggie for the next dance, the pair laughing loudly together. Alex slipped her hand into Lena’s and tugged her away for a dance too, although Lena’s eyes could not be pulled away from her wife.

“Lena...” Alex spoke softly “You’ve got the rest of forever to stare at her”  

“I know, I can’t wait…”

__________

_Lena could get past the fact that although they had been on multiple dates, they were always ended early, and **God** all she wanted to do was kiss the beautiful blonde she called her girlfriend. And she would. Tonight._

_Arriving at Kara’s fifteen minutes early for game night, the door swung open to show Kara half-ready. Blonde waves tied up in a messy bun and oversized Star Wars tee draping over her figure over black jeans_

_“Lena!” Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena’s shoulders in an instant, hugging her tightly before tugging her into the flat. Lena raised an eyebrow, biting gently at her lip as she took in Kara’s outfit_

_“That’s my t-shirt!” Lena raised her voice in mock outrage as Kara gave an embarrassed smile tugging on the hem gently_

_“It’s just so comfy! And you left it here after a movie night and it smells like you...” Kara admitted in a small voice, blue eyes finding green._

_“You are just adorable…” Lena sighed out as she stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist pulling her closer. She leant forward, leaving a gap between them which Kara quickly closed pressing lips against Lena as eyes fluttered shut, her arms winding their way around Lena’s shoulders to hold her lover close._

_They say kissing a person you love feels like fireworks going off, Kara had to disagree. Kissing Lena felt like electricity going through her skin, like the world would now be that little bit brighter, that she could take anything the world could throw at her._

_Kissing Lena was like going home._

______

The festivities continued late into the night, the venue was nearly empty now. Kara was slightly drunk as held her wife’s hands, swinging them to the beat of some song, Lena wasn’t really paying attention as she pulled Kara closer to her. Wrapping arms loosely around her shoulders as Kara’s rested gently on her wife’s hips with a smile.

Neither even realised the music had stopped, too busy focused on one another.

Kara was pulled out of her love-induced trance by a tap on her shoulder from Alex, her hand intertwined with Maggie both of them very drunk after they had decided a competition on who could do the most tequila shots was an amazing idea.

“We’re going back to our room, love ‘ou Kar” Alex gave a smile as she slightly slurred her words before pressing a gentle kiss to her sister's cheek before she was tugged away by Maggie.

Lena looked around as the now empty venue before eyes fell back on the blonde beauty before her, pulling her in for another kiss. Kara’s lips were soft and her lover tasted like honey, Lena assumed it was from the alcohol.

Kara laughed against Lena's last lips as she pecked Lena's lips repeatedly, as fingers intertwined and they walked out of the venue together. Laughing as Kara twirled Lena. She didn't think she could ever be happier than this moment.  
  
_____________

_Lena remembers how much she was shaking, Kara had told Lena to come home because they needed to talk. She knew this was the moment her heart would be broken, Kara was going to break up with her._

_God, she knew she was too lucky. But to call the blonde hers for a year. For an entire year, Kara Danvers was hers._

_Kara's kisses were hers._  
_Kara's smiles were hers._  
_Kara's happiness was hers._  
_But it seemed that was over now._

_She walked into the flat. **Their**  flat. _

_Kara was fiddling with the sleeves of her blouse as she walked into the living room to meet Lena._

_"Please…" Lena's voice broke slightly "please Kara…"_

_A frown came across Kara's features as she took steps towards Lena, grasping her hands and pressing kisses to them_

_"Lena I'm not breaking up with you, Rao no…" Kara spoke softly as Lena let out the breath she was holding, Kara's hands moved to her blouse. Beginning to unbutton the white material to reveal the red and blue costume hidden beneath._

_Lena let out a laugh as she moved her hand to stroke the material._

_"Oh Kara…" she pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her softly "I've always known, since the first time I met supergirl."_

_"But I was so sneaky!" Kara pouted against her girlfriend's lips as Lena pressed another kiss to her lips._

_"Babe, you don't sleep with glasses on…and your excuses aren't that good" Kara's pout remained as Lena continued to press kisses to her lips._

_________  
_ Back in their own hotel room, Kara was now dressed in Lena’s old MIT tee and boxers as she laid on the bed. She felt the mattress dip slightly as Lena came and cuddled into her side. Lena was in a pair of Kara’s sweatpants and a tee. She snuggled against her wife tilting her head up to press a kiss to her neck causing a smile to bloom across Kara’s features as she turned to face her wife.

“Your kisses are mine. Your smiles are mine. Your happiness is mine. You’re mine…forever Miss Luthor” Kara couldn’t help but smile as she pressed her lips against Lena’s.

“Forever, you promise?” Lena spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

“I promise.”

“And that’s Mrs Luthor to you, I happen to be a married woman!” Lena laughs as Kara moves to straddle her wife, leaning down and covering her face in kisses. Kara stopped for a moment and looked down at the brunette, Lena’s hands settled on the soft skin of Kara’s waist

“Did you’d ever think we’d be here? All those years ago?” She questioned with a smile

“I hoped” Replied Lena, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she looked up at the blonde before Kara’s head was buried in Lena’s shoulder  
“I love you, Lena.”  
“I love you too Kara”

The two women laid curled against each other in bed, Lena fiddling with the diamond ring that sat next to the gold band that matched the one on Kara's finger. Kara hummed happily, eyes half shut as she moved to rest her head on Lena's chest an arm settling across the CEO's waist now. 

 _____  
_It was raining. Of course, it was.  
Kara laughed heartily as she dragged the CEO behind her through the pouring rain stopping occasionally to jump in a puddle. Splashing mud up Lena's bare legs, causing lLna to squeal as her girlfriend continued to drag her through the park. Why had she agreed to this? Lena thought to herself although the question was quickly answered when kara looked back at her, her face dripping with rain but the brightest smile across her face. That smile for just for Lena._

_They stopped in the middle of the park, Kara pulling Lena close to kiss her in the rain. Lena reached into her pocket pulling out the small suede box and pressing it into Kara's hands. There would never be a more perfect moment than right now._

_Kara froze._

_She opened the box to reveal the diamond ring._

_"Kara Zor-El, Marry me?"_

_Rain continued to pour from the heavens onto the two women as Kara looked up at Lena_

_"You mean it?"_

_Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Kara. Marry me, please. God, I am completely and utterly in love with you. My hero, my sunshine, my everything."_

_"Yes. yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kara practically shouted as she drew Lena in for another kiss "a thousand, million times yes..."_

_Lena took the box and removed the ring, sliding it onto Kara's finger._

____________

Lena smiled as she listened to Kara's soft snores as the blonde slept, her head still resting on Lena's chest.

"Thank you, Kara. For your kisses, your smiles and your happiness." Lena mumbled sleepily as she snuggled down in the plush bed. 

Lena was soon fast asleep next to Kara, ready to begin their next adventure as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah!  
> Hope you like that extremely fluffy fluff.  
> hmu on twitter - @Broadwaychaser


End file.
